Un souffle de vie
by Liberty Pulse
Summary: Qu'avons-nous de plus beau à offrir que son amour ?


_**Chapitre I : On cherche tous son souffle de vie lors du baiser du détraqueur.**_

_La guerre de Poudlard était belle et bien en train de se produire, et déjà maintenant le nombre de morts et de blessés, étaient incroyables. Tout ce sang qui ruisselé si paisiblement sur le sol ancien de l'école de magie anglaise. Lorsque Neuville reprit ses esprits, d'un geste faiblard, il relevait la tête afin de voir ce qu'il se produisait autour de lui et fut comme hypnotisé. Il vit LE choc final Harry contre le Lord, le bien contre le mal, les baguettes fusionnant en un éclair mi-rouge, mi- vert. Un bruit sourd rendait la scène aux yeux des spectateurs horrible, insoutenable, unique dans l'histoire. Les mains du jeune Londubas étaient placés au niveau de ses oreilles à présent pour atténuait ce bruit si fort ces jambes flageolaient, le tout était époustouflant et exténuant. Les évènements qui s'étaient produits l'avaient laissé sans force, et la vie aurait manqué à ce dernier s'il n'avait pas vu cette belle blonde, qui de l'autre côté de la cour, assistée aussi à la scène, tout comme lui… _

_Et si s'était-elle, son souffle de vie ?_

_**Quelques mois plus tôt.…**_

_C'était un jour comme les autres pour le jeune sorcier, les cours de botaniques allaient bientôt commençaient, et comme tout mordu d'une matière, bien avant tout le reste des Gryffondors ils étaient installaient dans la serre parlant paisiblement avec le professeur Chourave. Il adorait cet endroit pour son calme, ses odeurs de terre remuées depuis peu, des cris de plante, de toute cette végétation mouvante ou immobile ou encore d'autres qui offraient leurs cœurs pour faire des filtres d'amour. La tête dans un monde bien loin de celui où il avait les pieds, les pieds dans ses baskets et le regard au lointain, le jeune homme se remit à sa place, derrière une plante qu'il connaissait mais qui était encore inconnu des autres élèves. Il tapotait alors la table du bout des doigts, toujours pensant, il eut un petit mouvement de recul lorsque le trio que formait Harry, Ron ou Hermione arriva, suivit des autres élèves, il se plongea dans des pensées bien profondes... Une journée comme toutes les autres s'annonçaient, mais pas vraiment, ce n'était pas une simple journée pour le beau Neuville, c'était un mauvais rêve._

_Après ce moment de perdition, les cours défilèrent avec plus de difficultés. Si nous ne sommes pas passionné par une matière vous me direz c'est assez difficiles de suivre, et c'est ce qui se passa pour Neuville loupant les questions du professeur Rogue ce qui fit que Gryffondor perdit des points, ne répondant pas à Seamus qui encore une fois fit tout explosé. Heureusement ça lui arrachant un petit rire mais ce n'était pas d'aussi bon cœur qu'il le faisait d'habitude.  
_

_C'était aujourd'hui, LE jour, c'était le même jour où quelques années auparavant Alice et Franck avaient péri. Et rien ne pouvait rendre Neuville plus malheureux qu'aujourd'hui, ils ne cessaient de pensées à eux, étaient-ils fier ? Avaient-ils envie de le voir devenir ce qu'il est devenu ? Aimaient-ils les décisions qu'il prenait ? Toutes ses questions qui resteraient à jamais sans réponses. Ne croyait pas qu'à cause de ça, il envoyait baladé tout le monde, loin de là, il était juste dans son monde. Autre part, ailleurs et seule une personne ne l'avait compris. Cette petite dernière se faufilait alors derrière lui comme son ombre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible._

Dès que les cours furent enfin finis, il s'éclipsait, hors de la vue de tous les autres élèves. Dans une salle isolée et inutilisée depuis des années, Neuville s'octroya alors un moment de relâchement, un moment où il pouvait enfin libérait ce poids qu'il avait sur le corps depuis tôt le matin. Il s'adossait à un mur, baguette à la main. Le regard droit, face à lui. Les jambes serraient, l'une contre l'autre. Un jet de lumière blanche, tel des fils d'argent, apparut au bout de sa baguette, faisant apparaître son patronus, près de ses parents. Les deux disparus étaient assis sur des chaises, vivants, souriant, saints d'esprit et tendant les bras vers leur unique enfant. Cette vision était tous les jours présente dans la vie de Neuville car c'était la photo animée que Neuville gardait près de son lit sur sa table de chevet. Une larme ruissela sur les joues de l'adorable jeune homme. Peu à peu, l'image s'effaçait, comme si quelqu'un la gommait avec prudence, pour ne pas rayer ce cadre idyllique. L'apparition de son patronus l'affaiblissait. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule. Ce qui le fit sursauter alors et lâchait un cri assez grave. Puis lorsqu'il relevait les yeux, c'est elle qu'il vit.

_La jeune femme aux yeux bleus s'assit à côté de lui, tenant son bras de ses deux mains frêles. Sa tête blonde se posa sur l'épaule du brun et sa voix alors fluette prit son dans la pièce._

- Moi, je suis certaine qu'ils sont fiers de toi Neuville… J'en suis certaine… répéta cette voix si douce et rassurante qu'il avait si peu le temps d'entendre.

* * *

Bonsoir !

J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous plait et que vous êtes intéressés par une éventuelle suite, donnez moi vos avis!  
XOXO Liberty Pulse


End file.
